


Reincarnation and reconciliation

by KarmaMarie



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Childhood Friends, M/M, Reincarnation, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 01:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11220855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmaMarie/pseuds/KarmaMarie
Summary: When Blackwood left Coward in the end, he knew that he would die. He also knew they would reunite. The 'How' was a little fuzzy, but he knew it would happen.It was not in any way that he had imagined.





	Reincarnation and reconciliation

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if I made mistakes pls

As he felt himself losing breath and his body dying slowly, for real his time, Henry could only recall the look of fear that crossed Daniel's face as he had turned from him and left him to the dogs. He should have known better, the House of Lords would not take long to dole out punishment to the boy, but they would make the date for weeks later. Henry wasn't sure what that would do to the boy or how well he'd survive without Henry to guide him.  
He rested assured that they would meet again, this time with better success when they came together. He just had no doubt that it would take time before they found each other again.

 

The next thing he knew was pain, and brightness and a shrill voice was crying loudly and hurting his ears. He clenched his fist and tried to speak through the pain for the person to stop screaming, but he couldn't hear over the screaming. He was so tired he drifted to sleep not long after, a migraine throbbing in his head.

 

He awoke to a pale blue painted room and wooden bars extending up into the air around him. He looked around and noted that while the room seemed huge at first glance, it was actually he that was small, if the chair in the corner was anything to go by, and the nightstand next to the crib, 'Crib, I'm a fucking newborn again!', was normal in proportion to it.  
Suddenly his stomach growled and it startled him and he was mortified that tears started rolling down his face. All of a sudden there was a woman voice cooing at him and he looked up to see a woman with curly black hair hanging from a ponytail behind her head.  
"Hello there, darling boy!" She picked him up and cradled him to her chest, leaving the room and walking further into his new..home. It disgusted him to think.  
Surely this was a pesant's home, it was small and cramped, nothing compared to his mansion in London. He made a mental note to look into how long it had been since his.. admittedly foolish and unworthy death.

As time went on, Henry lost more and more of his memories, by the time he could walk he barely remembered a thing of his past life (excepting the nightmares and vague de ja vu). by the time he could talk, he had very much settled into his new life completely, though certain mannerisms and physical traits remained.  
His midnight colored hair and sharp hazel eyes enraptured anyone who took the time to look at him and by the time he was six he had learned how to entice and manipulate people again. At the age of 10 his parents separated and he was left with his mother.

A few months after his parents separated poor Henry was having a hard life. His schoolwork was still impeccable but his teachers noticed continually souring moods and that his fellow students started bullying him. When he was asked about it he just said that he'd deal with it. They took that to mean that he would ignore it.  
Oh how wrong they were.  
But when little Billy Jackson ended up with a broken leg and memory loss from concussion, no one figured out it was because Henry slingshot a rock at the boy who was climbing a tree. He'd taken that as a sign.  
As long as he was careful, he could do whatever he wanted. That would send him right back down the rabbit hole he just came out of. 

One day his mom brought a friend home from work when he was eleven. She told him to be polite and that he was bringing his son, Daniel.  
Around 5:30 the doorbell rang and his mother went to answer it, wearing a pretty blue dress that he knew she had worn on her last anniverssary date with his father and he was bitter and hurt hat she could move on that quickly.  
When she forced him downstairs under threat of taking away his PlayStation and internet for a month (read: under pain of death) he was startled to see the little boy sitting on his couch. Only then did he remember that his mom mentioned that her 'friend' had a son 'around your age, Henry.'  
He sent his mom an angry glare. What had she been thinking? This kid was obviously nowhere near his age! He was like 6! But it was obvious that she expected him to entertain the boy while she flirted with her friend. Even if that hadn't been the plan, Henry wasn't so sure he'd let the kid remain in their vicinity anyway, since it looked like his mother was ready to jump the man.  
Henry turned to the boy and put on his best follow me, I know what to do act. "Hey, Daniel, right?"  
The little boy peeked up at him and smiled a little, nodding his answer.  
'Holy shit, this is what books mean when they describe boys as "Choir boy" isn't it???' Henry shook himself free of Daniel's bright blue eyes and offered the smaller boy his hand. "C'mon. I have some video games upstairs we can play."  
Daniel glanced at his father to get permission, but saw that he was already in deep... conversation with Henry's mom and frowned deeply, an expression out of place on his small angelic face. He looked up at Henry and took his hand. "Okay.." The entire way up to the older boy's room he pouted. "Do you think our parent's are gonna end up together?" He looked up as he asked the older boy.  
Henry sighed and knelt, looking through his games for something the younger would like. "I don't rightly know, kiddo."  
"My name is Daniel. Not 'kiddo'." Daniel frowned and crossed his arms looking away.  
"Well, Daniel, would you like to play Assassins Creed or Uncharted?" Daniel perked up immediately and begged Henry to let him play Assassin's Creed. Henry chuckled softly to himself and put in Syndicate and handed the controller to the smaller boy, sitting on his bed and leaning against the headboard. "I can help you if you need it."  
Daniel scoffed and planted himself on the foot of the bed and started playing the game.

Three hours later Daniel had made it through the first eight missions when Henry's mother called for them to come down for dinner. Henry shook himself out of his relaxed state and reached over, pausing the game and taking the controller from Daniel who whines about it at first.  
Henry smiled a bit at the younger boy. "Dinner," he said, nudging the boy off his bed with his foot.  
Daniel reluctantly got up and made his way toward the hallway, Henry following after him. "Ya know," he said, after pausing in the doorway. "I'd like to have lived back then. Everything seems simpler." Henry smiled and gave him a gentle push, not voicing that he had often felt the same.

*

Henry and Daniels parents had continued... courting, both boys refused to call it dating because that sounded so uncouth, for years. The boys had become each other's confidants and practically brothers, despite neither of them wanting their parents to marry.  
Henry continued excelling in his academic life, much to the aggravation of his peers and pleasure of his teachers. Despite being only 16 he was a senior in highschool and applying to Colleges everywhere, till one day, Daniel came to him crying and begging him not to leave. 

Henry sat, back to his headboard with his laptop in his lap and was scrolling through college acceptance letters, trying to decide where he wanted to go, Majoring in Criminal Law left him with a lot of options throughout the US. He was distracted by a wet sob and his door opening, then slamming shut and Daniel launching himself onto the older boy's bed. 

"Woah. What's wrong, Daniel?" Henry set aside his laptop and helped the smaller boy sit up and grabbed a tissue from his nightstand to clean the tears from Daniel's face.

Daniel hiccupped and wiped at his face trying to stop his uncharacteristic sobbing. "Y-You c-can't leave." The smaller boy shook his head and shoved off Henry's attempts to pull him into a comforting hold. Odd considering Henry was the only one ever allowed to touch him. "You can't leave me." Daniel stressed. "I'll be alone again and you know I can't go back to that!" 

Henry knew all to well what the boy meant. Ever since that first day they were almost always together. The worst times were when Henry was at school, and the first week after Daniel had to go back to school and had to deal with groups of people without Henry there to help him interact. The adults had almost instantly noticed how dependant the boys had become on each other and while they had tried to separate the two, it never worked. No amount of therapy or distraction worked, so they decided to let it be, since the two families were together all the time anyway. 

Daniel gave in and buried himself in Henry's arms. "I won't let you go! I-I'll slash the tires on your car if you try to leave!" The smaller boy's hands tangled in Henry's shirt and Henry tried not to give away that he was smiling, but after Daniel's declaration his chest rumbled with suppressed laughter. Daniel pulled away, flabbergasted for a moment, then hit Henry in the chest hard with his open palm so it made a loud SMACK-ing noise. "Don't laugh you dense buffoon!" He flipped from his knees to his ass and started kicking at Henry who couldn't help how hard he was laughing and moved his arms to defend himself as he calmed down, wiping mirthful tears from his eyes. 

"I am sorry, Daniel." Henry shook his head, then Daniel kicked him again hard in the chest and for a moment Henry lost his breath. He grabbed both of Daniel's feet and pinned them to the bed, taking pride in the way Daniel's eyes widened momentarily. "I will be waiting a year or two before I go to college, dear boy. I won't be leaving anytime soon."

Daniel felt heat creeping over his face and he launched one more kick, hitting Henry in the thigh. As Henry listed to the side, taking weight off of his hurting thigh, Daniel pushed him so he rolled to the side, then scrambled off of the bed and stood, definitely not pouting. "A-Asshole!" He stormed away and down the stairs, no doubt to go out on the porch and sulk.  
Henry chuckled again softly, then got up. He'd just had an idea that he wanted to talk to his mother about. 

After almost a good hour of talking to his mother and a promise that they would all get together and discuss this 'as a family' at a later date, Henry went outside to tell Daniel his father was on his way, but found the boy passed out on the porch swing where they used to sit and watch fireflies together when they were younger, wearing one of Henry's old hoodies, which was way too large on the boy's petite frame ("It's just a phase, you went thought it too' his mom said. 'He'll bulk up in another year or two and be a handsome man that all the girls will swoon over' Henry wasn't sure why that made dark anger bubble in his chest). Henry felt his chest clench painfully and idly wondered if this is what a heart attack felt like as he headed over to the swing. He set his hand on Daniel's shoulder and gently shook him. "Daniel?"

Daniel whined and buried his face in the sleeve on his arm. 

"Daniel, you need to wake up.." Henry shook him again which sent the swing rocking a bit.

Daniel whimpered this time, louder. Henry saw his lips moving and figured out that the boy was having a dream. He leaned down and listened, past the sound of crickets and cicadas and wind and heard the words, barely uttered. "Only believers...remain..." 

Henry fell back against the bannister, suddenly short on breath again.

After a couple minutes of wracking his brain on what that could mean he finally gave up and shook the younger again, finally succeeding in waking him.

Daniel blinked owlishly up at Henry and rubbed his eyes. "Don't wanna move.. sleepy and warm." He burrowed back into the seat, leaving Henry no choice but to pick the younger boy up. 

As he carried Daniel inside his mother sighed and hung up the phone. 

"James got caught up at work. Put Daniel in the guest room, Henry." Henry nodded and carried the younger boy upstairs to the guest bedroom next to his and laid him on the bed, tucking him in. As he pulled away he heard a soft whisper from Daniel.

"M'lord.... Bla..wood..." Henry had never rushed out of a room faster.


End file.
